Disturbia
by Silver VI
Summary: [AU] [Riku x Zexion] Sora, magically, convinces Riku to go to a gay club. Riku hates the whole experience, until someone catches his eye.


**Authoresses Note: **An idea that wouldn't leave me alone festered to the longest thing I've written in a while. I quite enjoy this piece, and I may very well continue it, but NaNo comes first. Once that's over, I might pick up this story again if anyone is interested in it.

**Warnings: **Male x Male relationships, AU, gay clubs, in denial!Riku, possible OOCness, and many others.

**Pairings: **Riku x Zexion | Implied Sora x Roxas | Implied Riku x Sora (if you squint).

* * *

><p>"It'll be fun, Riku!"<p>

"I don't think so. You know I would do anything for you, but this … I have better things to do than go to a gay club."

Sora pouts and adorns his famous kicked puppy look, one that makes Riku wince. He could never resist his best friend when he decides to wear that face. Today would have to be a new trend, because there was no way he was going to a gay club-… Riku wasn't gay and that was something he was sure of.

"You won't even go to protect me against those who would use me?"

Riku twitches. Oh, that was playing dirty. Sora knows that he'd protect him against anything that would intend to do him harm, no matter who the culprit was.

"…Fine. I'm not wearing any ridiculous clothes, so don't bother trying to dress me up."

_One day I have to learn to resist him. _

Sora grips Riku's arm as they walk down the streets, earning envious glances from women and even a handful of men. Inwardly, the older of them groans, wishing that this night would be over so he could go home and do better things.

The club comes in view within a few minutes and Riku glances at it. He's seen it in passing, but never ventured in. It would be a new experience, but there were some things he didn't want to experience, going in a gay club being one of them.

"You coming, Riku?" Sora asks, breaking him out of his thoughts. Steeling himself, Riku nods and enters. Lights blind him almost instantly and his vision dances with stars as he gazes around. Some were doing everything but having sex with each other, and vaguely, Riku wonders where his best friend found such a place.

"What are you gonna do here?" he can't help but inquire and Sora gives him a look like it was obvious. "I've never been in gay clubs before. I don't know what people do in them."

"It's the same as clubs you go to if you're straight. You drink, you socialize, you have fun. And no, I'm not going to run off with a prospect," Sora adds as an afterthought, seeming to notice Riku's eyes widen a fraction. "I'm here to make some friends and socialize with people. You can do the same if you want or sit around."

"I'm not gay, Sora," Riku yells over the pounding music. "I'm here to be your bodyguard; nothing else."

Sora rolls his eyes and sits at the bar. "Suit yourself. You could find some friends if you wanted to. You need more people to hang around with besides Kairi and me."

"I do not."

"You do," Sora waves over the barkeeper and orders a drink, the name escaping Riku as he sighs and looks at the various people littering the dance floor. It was a secret of his, but he likes dancing, but not with other males. He much preferred females, but he was sure to be convinced if a few drinks entered his system.

That's why he was purely sitting next to Sora, glaring at those who give his best friend weird looks, and dimly, he thinks he hears people mumbling about how the guy with brown hair "totally scored". _Great, people think Sora is my boyfriend. That's totally awesome._

The music changes to something with a heavy bass and Riku can feel the floor vibrating under his feet. He was never a fan of loud music and it made his head hurt, but he was here for Sora, he reminds himself. He'd rather deal with this than have his best friend fall for some guy with all the right words but the wrong personality.

His eyes flicker over when he notices movement and they widen a little when he notices one of the individuals. Slate hair, clothes that were so tight they may have well been painted on, and eyes that looked like they were set from frozen aqua stones. Riku's heart flutters a little and he quickly squashes it, because _he's not gay_, but damn if the guy wasn't attractive in his own way.

"You noticed someone, did ya?"

Riku blinks and looks over at Sora. His best friend wears a wide grin as he takes another drink of some pink liquid. "I did what?"

"You're eyeing someone the same way you do girls."

"I was not."

"You were, I saw it!"

Riku sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "How long are you going to stay here?" he asks, trying to rid himself of the current conversation topic as soon as possible.

"Maybe an hour. Sometimes I stay for two. Or … all night." At this Sora winks and lets loose one of his wide smiles. "Go talk to the one you were looking at. He has to be something if he caught your eye."

"I was _not _eyeing anyone," the older repeats, willing himself to believe it. Guys could find other guys attractive without doing something about it, right? It was natural. It didn't mean he wanted to do … _things _with them.

"You totally were." Sora glances around the club until his eyes rest on the one Riku was staring at not even five minutes ago. "Was it the one with hair like mine? Because if you're not going to do something about him, I'm going over."

_Hair like Sora's? _Riku raises an eyebrow. He didn't notice anyone with-… Oh. There was someone with the man he noticed that had spiked blond hair. "It was the other one," he admits, deciding the night couldn't get any worse, so he may as well help dig his own grave.

"Ooh." Sora whistles. "He's hot, but not like his friend. C'mon, let's go introduce ourselves!"

Riku barely has time to say anything, let alone _object_, before a hand clasps around his wrist and he's dragged over to the pair. His heart pounds when he's up close to the one who caught his attention, but again, he squashes it down. _I'm not gay._

"Can we help you?" the one with slate hair asks, his tone icy and flat. It makes Riku wince; of course, the one guy he thought was attractive had to have a bad personality, or so it seems.

"Aw, don't be like that, Zexion," the blond haired one says, looking over at the pair and flashing a smile. "Nice to meet you. I'm Roxas and my friend here is Zexion. Can we interest you in a round?"

Before Riku can say anything (again), Sora sits next to Roxas and grins at him. "Sure, that'd be nice. I'm Sora and this is my best friend, Riku."

"You two are the talk of the club," Roxas says with humor. "Are you together?"

Riku feels a weird feeling of triumph whenever Sora blushes at the question. "No, no! We're childhood friends."

"I told you as much," Zexion mutters as he sits on the other side of Roxas. "His friend looks like the last thing he wants is to be here."

Riku blinks. "Uh, I don't know about that—"

Zexion gives him a look under his bangs that makes butterflies erupt in Riku's stomach, yet this time, he sighs and resigns himself to the fact that he found a guy attractive. That didn't mean he had to _do _anything about it.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say Sora said something to make you come here."

Sora winces at that and it causes a flare of anger to settle in Riku's blood. Attractive or not, no one hurt Sora on his watch. "He may have said some things that made me consider it, but in the end, it was my decision. I could have said no."

"Hmm," is the indifferent reply. Zexion gives a nonchalant shrug and takes a drink of whatever he didn't finish before they showed up. "If you say so."

"I'm sorry about him," Roxas yells over the music, ignoring the glare that his friend sends his way. "He needs to learn some socializing skills. That's why I brought him here."

"Same with Riku!" Sora exclaims. "The only friends he has are me and Kairi."

Roxas grins and it makes an uneasy feeling churn in Riku's stomach. _Just what are they planning? _

"Why don't we leave these two to themselves?"

"That's a great idea."

Riku's eyes widen a little as Sora and Roxas disappear in the crowd. "Hold on, wasn't I supposed to be-?! Sora!"

"It seems we've been abandoned to fend for ourselves," Zexion murmurs, his tone laced with sarcasm.

"I noticed." He pauses, unsure of what to say next. After a minute of awkward silence passes, Riku waves over the barkeep and says, "Give me your strongest. I don't care what it is."

"Comin' right up, hot stuff."

Riku shudders when the man walks away. "I feel I should mention I'm not comfortable with all these men either interested in me or coming on to me."

Zexion simply stares at him for a few moments before taking another sip of his drink. "You could leave. It would save us both the trouble of 'getting to know one another'."

"Sora is gullible. I came here to protect him from that."

"Hmm. Is that so."

Riku nods, thanking the bartender once he delivers his drink. He takes a huge swallow, gritting his teeth at the burn of it seeping down his throat, but he bares it. This is what he had to do to make the night more tolerable, he reminds himself. This is what he has to do for Sora.

"Are you in college or university? You don't appear the age of a high schooler."

Riku stares at Zexion curiously before answering his question. "I'm in Island's University studying psychology and physics."

Zexion nods. "I see."

"What about you?"

"I'm from The World That Never Was. I'm studying here to further my education. I plan to go back once this semester is over."

"Oh?" Riku leans forward enough that Zexion moves back with an irritated look on his face. "What are you studying?"

"Literature and creative writing." The slate haired boy puts his hand on Riku's chest and pushes him back. "Do you mind? I don't like people getting in my personal space."

Riku can hear blood pounding in his ears from such a simple action. He looks at Zexion's hand (his nails are painted a deep purple, he notices) for a moment before leaning back against his chair. "Sorry. Normally it's Sora who gets in people's personal space."

Zexion gives an indignant huff and rolls his eyes. "I would have never guessed."

The music in the club changes, this time to something akin to a slow song (or as slow as clubs would allow). The lights dance off Zexion's face and Riku stares at him, feeling drawn in by the white light highlighting pallid skin and aqua eyes. _I guess I am gay … Nah. Maybe bisexual. _

"Dance with me?" Riku asks, feeling particularly bold since he had an Island cocktail seeping through his nerves. He knows that the other male will probably say no; Zexion doesn't seem the type to dance, but in his mind, if he didn't ask, he might regret it for a while.

Zexion raises an eyebrow at him. "Dance?" he repeats, as if testing the word. The way his face contorts makes Riku think that it was a bitter, perhaps sour word to him, but nonetheless, he gets up. "Very well."

Riku stares for a few seconds before getting up and wrapping his arm around the smaller man's waist, gently leading him to the dance floor. Zexion rests his hands on Riku's shoulders and they move in tune with the music, ignoring the mumbles of appreciation they hear from envious others.

As Riku swings Zexion in a full circle, he can't help but feel his soul has known this man all his life. He shakes it off, guessing it was the alcohol talking more than anything.

The hands that rest on his shoulders move upwards to trace the contours of Riku's face, the shape of his lips, the arch of his jaw; gestures that would make anyone think that Zexion was putting up a sign that said "hands off". It throws the taller man for a moment, but a light laugh escapes him when Zexion presses his lips against a sensitive part of his neck.

"Aha, Zexion, what are you-?" Riku begins to ask, but he's silenced when two fingers press against his lips.

"It could be the magic of dancing, but I find you far more attractive than I did when you first walked in," Zexion murmurs in a low voice, causing a full body shudder to erupt from Riku's frame. He feels something being pressed into his shirt pocket and he stares at the piece of paper jutting out with a curious expression. "My number. Call me sometime."

Riku grins. "You bet I will."


End file.
